The Cross Alliance
by KinTsubasa
Summary: It's been five years since everyone's Shugo Chara's have disappeared. But have they really disappeared forever? What if they were all part of a secret group that still guides their old master after their disappearance?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Shugo Chara! _or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Peach-Pit, Kodansha, and Satelite. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cross Alliance—Introduction**

"Our Amu has found her Precious Person," Dia whispered to the silver haired chara who had accompanied her for an eternity. The silver haired chara nodded, her silver, emotionless eyes for once portraying a passionate gentleness.

"I suppose she has," the chara said quietly, with a hint of sadness. Dia looked up to the sky, her eyes studying the forever twinkling stars.

"Does this mean…" the chara's voice trailed off. Dia nodded. "The stars have predicted it; our time here is almost up." The silver haired chara's eyes were downcast. "I never even got to meet her," she whispered.

Dia gave her a sympathetic look. "Neither did I…much." There was a brief pause before Dia asked her companion, "Where shall we go after this?" The chara shook her head, at a loss for words. "I don't know."

Dia sighed. "I was afraid you would say that." Both of them went silent, preoccupied by the shifting movement of the stars that only they could see. "Will we always hide in the shadows?" the silver chara asked, breaking the silence.

"No," Dia said confidently and knowingly. "I don't know how, but I know we will come out of the shadows one day." The silver chara let a small, rare smile slip onto her face. When dawn approached, Dia stretched her arms out tiredly.

"Let's go, Kousa," she whispered. Kousa nodded, and they both slipped into their diamond and cross eggs for the last time.

---

**A/N: So, as with most of my fanfictions, you readers probably have no idea what the plot for this story is going to be ( I dunno why, but I'm really good at making other feel like they don't get things that I do). But, I intentionally made it like this this time. To be honest, I don't know where this story is going from here. But, that's what I like about my writing style. If you guys don't like it, well...sorry. Anyways, I also wanted to address something that some readers might ask about. _Who is Kousa? _Well, she is the RUMORED cross chara (Actually, no one knows what her name is. Hell, no one knows if she's real or not, besides Peach Pit). If you want to know if I think she's real or not, I'm not going to answer, because I don't have an answer. I simply don't wish to associate myself with rumors...I added Kousa because I thought she and Dia would be good together, even if their opposites. Not because I do or do not believe in her. Okay, enough of my rambling, I hope you guys enjoyed this very short introduction!**


	2. Operation: Meeting

**Cross Alliance—Mission One—_Rosa "Double Delight", _Rainbow Hybrid Tea Rose**

**Operation: Meeting**

"Onchou-chan!" Kekka cried out, breathless. Onchou cocked her head slightly to face Kekka, her fraternal twin. "What is it?" she called back, stopping in her tracks. Kekka finally caught up to her sister, panting. "Geez, can't you wake me up in the mornings too?" she whined. Onchou turned on her heels and began to walk away. Kekka rolled her eyes and thought, _She can be so dramatic. _

Onchou was gorgeous; her orange hair, in their usual pigtails, and matching eyes were truly stunning. Kekka was beautiful as well, with long silver hair in it's usual French braid, and her matching sharp, silver eyes. Both were wearing the mandatory Omonaru high uniform—a white monogram bow tie pleated blouse and a plaid button mini skirt. Kekka added her own style to the uniform with her black choker, black, stitched leather gloves, tweed beret, and 'Orla' O-ring pumps. Onchou, on the other hand, wore a golden blazer over her blouse, cap-toe high heeled oxfords, and a cascading faux pearl necklace.

They lived up to be fraternal twins, with their oh-so different personalities. Onchou was calm yet theatrical. Kekka was tough, yet quiet. Onchou was a straight A student, while Kekka proudly obtained the worst grades in their school history. Onchou was brimming with positive energy, while Kekka was brimming with negative energy. They were both the physical images of Ying and Yang.

"Ready?" Onchou asked her twin. "Yeah, yeah," Kekka muttered in reply, and both entered the school's gates.

---

Hinamori Amu sighed. She had had a strange dream that kept haunting her throughout the day. Ikuto, her 'soul mate' woke up from his small nap and peeked at Amu. "What's up?" he asked her. "Nothing much," she replied. Ikuto raised his eyebrows. "You've been sighing like that all day, you keep looking like you just saw a ghost…need I go on?" Amu glared at him, but her brief moment of annoyance faded. She gently stroked the Humpty Lock that sat oh her chest. Closing her eyes, she remembered the dream.

~_ "Amu-chan!" a voice had called. "Go away, I want to sleep," she had muttered in reply. But, instead of being undisturbed, Amu heard a flute being played, that inevitably woke her up. In front of Amu was a Shugo Chara, one with silver hair and eyes, wearing a goth Lolita dress. She was wearing a top hat that had a silver cross accessory on it. "Wh-who are you?" Amu stuttered. The chara did not answer. Instead, she said, "You shall see us again soon." _

"_What?" "I'll finally get to meet you, Amu-chan!" the chara whispered jubilantly. Suddenly, the same flute began to play again. The chara's head snapped up at the sound. "Sorry, Amu-chan, but I'll see you later," she whispered to Amu. All Amu could do was stare after her.~_

Amu opened her eyes. _Why do I get the feeling that dream had something to do with _them_?_

---

Onchou and Kekka sprinted to the observatory. The double doors flew open as the two panting girls entered their 'second home'. "You guys are late again…what a shocker," a male voice said. "Oh, shut up, Shiriasu-senpai!" Kekka snapped. Out from the shadows came a young man with olive green hair and glasses. "Nice to see you too, Kekka-san," he replied flatly.

"Give them a break, Shiriasu!" A girl with navy blue hair spoke up. "I agree with Souzouteki-chan!" A boy with royal blue hair commented, stepping up besides Souzouteki. "Th-thank you, Koumyou-kun," Souzouteki gushed quietly. Koumyo only smirked. Onchou's expression turned from exhausted to infuriated. She slid her way in between both of them, and made a motion as if to shoo Souzouteki away. "Would you stop being all rabu-rabu with MY Koumyou?" she snarled. "_Your _Koumyo?" Souzouteki growled. "Did I stutter?" Onchou spat.

"People, please!" a new voice cried. Immediately, Onchou and Souzouteki shut up. "Thank you, Mitsukai," Kekka breathed. "Would you _shut the hell up?!" _a girl with chin length, dark hair shouted, and kicked Mitsukai. "Oh boy…" Kekka sighed. "Ijin-san, you shouldn't hurt you own sister-desu," another girl said. "I thought it was funny, Karen," Warai, the girl next to Karen, giggled. "You think everything is funny," Youji, agirl with copper pigtails, muttered.

"You children are acting so immature," Miyabita said. "I can't believe I'm saying it, but I agree with my sister," Odori interjected. Kansei and Tawamure ignored everyone and just talked about the upcoming basketball game that night.

"_Everyone! This is not a child's game! We don't come here to talk casually!!" _a voice boomed. Everyone looked up, only to see Kiza, with his light purple hair and snobby blue eyes. Almost instantly, everyone began to talk again. Kekka groaned and took out her silver flute. She began to play a gentle tune. Gradually, the room became hushed again.

Once Kekka saw everyone had quieted down, she stopped. "Thank you, Kekka," Onchou said to her sister quietly. Kekka nodded, and began to speak. "Alright everyone. We've all gathered here for a reason that concerns us all. From this day, we shall all address each other as we once knew each other. Let the Cross Alliance victor in their second chance of knowing what this world is like!"

---

**A/N: So, this is kind of an okay chapter... it tells you more of the plot. Huh...wow. For once, I'm not talking that much (Hope I'm not sick). Anyways, if you haven't figured the roles out already, here: Kekka- Kousa Onchou-Dia Kansei- Ran Souzouteki- Miki Karen- Suu Kiza- Kiseki Koumyo- Yoru Mitsukai- Eru Ijin- Iru Miyabita- Temari Odori- Rizumu Tawamure- Daichi Youji- Pepe Warai- Kusu-Kusu Shiriasu- Musashi**


	3. Operation: Encounter

**Cross Alliance—Mission One—_Rosa "Double Delight",_ Rainbow Hybrid Tea Rose**

**Operation: Encounter**

"I want tea…" Rima murmured.

"Really?!" Nagihiko called from the other room, sarcastically. Rima pouted. "You're never like my servants," she grumbled. "I thought that's what you liked about me," Nagihiko said, faking the depressed tone in his voice. Rima's eyebrows twitched, clearly annoyed.

"Would you be serious, for like, 5 minutes?" Rima told him harshly. Nagihiko grinned at her, but it faded when he saw her serious expression.

"What's wrong?" he inquired quietly. Rima shook her head.

"I'm not quite sure. It's just…I've been getting this—_feeling _lately," she whispered to him. "So, it's not just me," he whispered back. Rima studied her partner's face. Pale skin, light brown eyes, and long, dark blue hair. She may be one of the most stubborn people in all of Japan, but she would never deny that she loved him.

"5 years," she said to him softly. He looked at her gently, and nodded. "Do you really believe it's because…" Rima let her voice trail off. "Perhaps, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions." Rima nodded, and went to take a shower.

---

Kekka nibbled on the sugar cookie Karen had handed to her. She wasn't hungry at all, but Karen was always such a good cook, as destiny had intended her to be.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Tawamure asked. Kekka didn't find it the least surprising that Tawamure had asked first; he was always the strategizer. "To be completely honest…I don't know," Kekka replied tentatively. For a moment, everyone was quiet. Then, Hell broke loose.

"You _don't know?!" _Shiriasu cried sharply. "But you're our leader!" Kansei, Souzouteki, and Karen shouted, perplexed. "I'm not surprised," Ijin and Youji muttered. "That's terrible leadership!" Miyabita barked. Warai broke out into a laughing fit. Koumyo and Odori bellowed from the other side of the room, "So what the hell are we going to do?!" "This is why _I _should be leader!!" Kiza hollered. Onchou merely gave her sister a sympathetic look.

"**SHADDUP!!!**" Mitsukai screamed over the noise. As expected, everyone shut up. "Thank you, Mitsu-chan," Kekka whispered to her friend. Mitsukai nodded. "As I was saying, I don't know what to _do _about this…but I think I know how to go about it." Silence. "Then…how?" Miyabita questioned.

Kekka cleared her throat. "We have to confront them…in person." A hush fell upon the room. Many of they eyes of the room turned downcast. "But…we've only been seeing them in our dreams…and those meetings are accidental. Are you sure we're _ready?" _Onchou asked her sister, her eyes portraying something close to fear.

Kekka didn't know if they were ready. But—she wanted so badly to meet her. The one she could never meet before. Kekka let her bangs shade over her silver eyes, which were beginning to tear up. "No, I'm not sure if we're ready…but…I want to meet them…no, her…so badly…" Kekka whispered.

Onchou, who had seen Kekka like this before, gently brushed the bangs away from her sister's face. Kekka quickly, before anyone else could see, blinked the tears away.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to see Amu-chan," Onchou announced thunderously. Mitsukai suddenly grinned and said, "I'm sure seeing Utau-chan will be refreshing."

"Hey! We want to see Amu-chan too!" Kansei, Souzouteki, and Karen called out indignantly.

"Well, if Mitsu's going to visit Utau, I might as well go too…" Ijin muttered, her face set into a stubborn line.

And so, everyone began to voice they're different reasons for seeing their old masters. Kekka looked at everyone's faces, a glint of—was that _hope _in her eyes?

---

Kekka, Onchou, Kansei, Souzouteki, and Karen all gathered that night to plan. Well… if you mean 'planning' as having a screaming contest—with snacks, of course.

_"What the hell do you mean, he's __**your **__Koumyo?!" _Souzouteki screeched.

_"Did I stutter?!" _Onchou yelled back. "Hmm…where have I heard this one before?" Kekka said, coming between the two.

_**"SHUT UP!!" **_they screamed at Kekka. Kekka sweatdropped and slowly stepped away from the Souzouteki VS Onchou argument to the Kansei VS Karen argument.

"Avocado is not a fruit!" Kansei shouted.

"Yes, it is-desu! The Health Channel even made an entire series dedicated to proving that the avocado _is _a fruit-desu!"

"The Health Channel is only broadcasted in _America!" _Kansei retorted.

"That doesn't have any relevance to the topic-desu!" Karen cried. Again, Kekka sweatdropped, and muttered to herself, "I'm not even going to comment." Abruptly, Kekka got an idea. She smirked mischievously.

"Hey, you two. You _do _know why they call it the 'avocado', right?" Kansei and Karen shook their heads dumbly. Kekka grinned as she whispered the answer into the two's ears.

Once Kekka was done, both leaned their heads away from her in horror and screamed.

"Oh, you didn't…" Onchou whispered, her expression a cross between disgust and amusement.

"I think she did…" Souzouteki murmured, fighting back giggles. Finally, they all burst out laughing (save Kansei and Karen, who were officially scarred).

After the fit of laughing, Kekka cleared her throat and said, "Now, let's just get to the point. We all want to see Amu again." All the girls nodded in unison. "And because it's been five years since she's formally seen, er, you guys, it's probably not a good idea to just go up to her and say, 'Hi, we're you're old Guardian Characters, reincarnated. Now we can be BFF's!'"

Again, everyone nodded. "So…we're going to have to befriend her…as new people. As who we are now," Kekka concluded quietly. Everyone gave her a solemn look.

"How will we 'befriend' her?" Kansei asked.

"Simple. We bump into her accidentally. Get acquainted, and begin to 'accidentally' see her more and more," responded Kekka.

"What if she doesn't like us?" Karen whispered, voicing what everyone was fearing at the moment.

"Well, I have to admit, we're gambling on sheer luck…but I believe that if Amu can still remember —you guys—she'll probably like you."

There was brief pause, before Onchou inquired, "What about you?"

Kekka remained quiet before replying, "I don't know what will happen to me. There's a 50/50 chance of either. But, even if she doesn't like me," Kekka placed a hand over her heart, "it would be nice…just to see her." Onchou smiled at her sister.

"I believe that major plotting is needed at the moment," she declared.

---

And so, the girls began to get as much information about Amu as they could get. Her new interests, new schedule, and new life story. So, that Sunday, when Amu had planned to have a spa getaway, the 5 girls decided to have their own vacation too.

All 5 walked up to the white brick building. Above the door was a sign, and in pink letters, it read:

_Tranquille Tenir Séance_

Kansei was the only one who looked completely confused. "It means 'Calm Days'-desu," Karen whispered to Kansei.

"I-I knew that!" she stammered. Karen shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Figures the sportsy one can't understand French…" Souzouteki hissed.

The Five entered the building and walked up to the reception center. "We have an appointment…the 2:45 for the Hinagoei girls," Kekka told the brown haired lady indifferently. The woman nodded towards the glass door across the hallway.

All five paced to the glass door, and as if on cue, out came the pink haired girl.

---

Amu wasn't your normal beautiful girl who had just got off from her daily pampering. She was drop dead gorgeous, even when she just rolled out of bed. Her slick, pink hair had grown out to reach her thighs. Her golden eyes still had that defiant, strong willed luster in them. Her body curved in all the right places, and her features were sharper, but still cute and innocent.

Kansei and Karen gasped quietly. Souzouteki's eyes widened. Onchou smiled warmly. Kekka's face was blank. Amu stared at the five girls in front of her.

Kansei, with her magenta hair tied back in a messy ponytail, her matching eyes having an honest glint. Wearing a light pink jersey, white sweatpants, baseball cap, and Nike tennis shoes, she was the heart of the group.

Souzouteki, with her navy blue hair put back into a loose, ballet bun, the actual bun hidden by her dark gray beret. Flaunting a blue-plaid combo pleated skirt and ruffled front blouse with electric blue kitten heels, she was the spade of the group.

Karen, with her blonde, shoulder length, curly hair and kind, emerald eyes. Dressed in a viridian, retro shirtwaist dress that had a light yellow bow tying at the waist, she was the clover of the group.

Onchou, with her long, orange hair in pigtails, and twinkling eyes. Showing off a golden tea gown, white Alice band, and yellow open toe stiletto heel with leg wrap, she was the diamond of the group.

Finally, Kekka, with her wavy silver hair and uncaring, silver eyes. Sporting a white blouse with a Victorian style black vest over it, black bellbottoms, and Jodhpur boots, she was the cross of the group.

Something inside Amu clicked as she saw the five assembled in a line. They looked so close to one another, like soul sisters. And a familiar feeling was beginning to grow in her as she studied their faces.

"Is it…really…them?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Wow...this chapter took me a while. My favorite part of this chapter is the argument between Karen and Kansei (btw, an avocado _is _a fruit). And if you don't get the inside joke, I suggest you read a bit about where 'avocado' (the word) comes from. Anyway, I wanted to say two things: one, I based Kekka off of Ushio. So, if you've never read ShinKuro, I suggest you find a picture of Ushio somewhere (photobucket, google, imageshack, etc.) Two, that I'm sure Kekka went deaf after the Souzouteki VS Onchou argument :) Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
